


Skinny Streak of Nothing

by SmolKisses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKisses/pseuds/SmolKisses
Summary: Donna eats her words.





	Skinny Streak of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The "greedy girlie" phrase was taken from the Ducktales reboot. If you want to hear the line coming out of the mouth of David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck, watch "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains" on DisneyXD.

It was simply another day in the TARDIS: always running, always saving, and always trying to find out where the daft Martian  _ had left the bloody tea again _ . 

“Oi! Time boy! How am I supposed to make a cuppa when you can’t find anything in this blasted kitchen?”

“In the left cupboard next to the second sink!” He called from his precarious position in the swing underneath the TARDIS floor that he used for repairs. 

Donna rummaged through multiple cupboards until finally stumbling upon her target. “Next time you’re putting the kettle on!” She called back. 

He simply shrugged. He was a very busy man. They say a cluttered workspace is evidence of a tireless mind, right? Or something like that. 

**

The Doctor and Donna had just boarded the Titanic XLI when she blushed and stated quite matter-of-factly that they were most definitely not a couple and would never ever be married, in all of time and space. The host who had made the mistake may have been blushing in return, but it was hard to tell underneath his purple skin. “My apologies, Doctor and Miss Noble. Enjoy your voyage.” He bustled off rather quickly, snickering to himself. 

**

After having averted yet another crisis by locating the Pting secreted away in the bowels of the Titanic, the Doctor and Donna finally returned to the TARDIS. Donna promptly tossed her heels into a corner and undid her bra underneath her shimmery dress. “Heaven’s sake, Spaceman, I thought adventures didn’t usually last that long. My feet and back are aching.” She rubbed a shoulder.

“Had you ever met a Pting prior to this occasion? Did you fail to notice that the thing damn near  _ ate my sonic _ ?” He snapped as he pulled off his oxfords and flung his coat over the railing. 

“Fine, fine, but I want a weekend off. Let’s go to a beach-y planet. Maybe a spa?” She quit speaking when she saw his face fall. “Sorry, it just slipped out. Not a spa.” The Doctor didn’t like to be reminded of the events of planet Midnight. 

“1926?” He raised his eyebrows cheekily. 

“We’ve been there!” She blushed at the memory of their anchovy-flavored snog. 

“Well, there is a nice place that neighbors...Darillium, if memory serves. Nice beaches, perfect temperature, two suns, cheap margaritas, the whole lot. Mind you, it is considered to be a honeymoon planet of sorts, so you probably don’t want all of the young people snogging to ruin your view.” 

“I’m an adult, Doctor, a few lovesick kids aren’t going to scandalize me.” She playfully punched his arm. He chuckled in return. 

“Why does everything think we’re a couple when we go out?” Her question popped out unexpectedly. 

“Rassilon, I don’t know. Maybe you grip my arm too tightly.” He stuck his tongue out at her like a three year old.

“You’re one to talk! For ‘just mates,’ you’re the most touchy-feely bloke I’ve ever known. Honestly, it’s no wonder poor Martha got confused.”

He looked down, suddenly shy. “I like the company,” he muttered quietly.

“Well of course you do, but you’re really quite daft about reading social situations. You clearly put out some kind of vibe, given your stories of Rose, Martha, and now everyone in the whole universe thinks we’re bloody married.” 

He huffed. “I’ll have you know, I have an excellent eye for reading social situations.”

She snorted. “What, ‘superior Time-Lord biology’ and all that nonsense?”

“You’re not wrong, but I can also recognize how others are feeling and use that to my advantage when in a situation that calls for some reading.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why does that sound vaguely threatening?” 

He just realized they had been standing much closer than expected. He turned around to saunter back to the console. “Oh, come off it, I don’t use my ‘superior biology’ for evil. It’s always in my best interest to keep those I care about safe.”

She rolled her eyes. “Keep stroking that ego, Spaceman, because I sure as hell ain’t gonna do it.” He chuckled at her unfortunate use of words, then quickly turned it into a cough when she raised her hand in a threatening, slapping gesture. “You really are a child.” 

**

They were on board a luxury cruise liner of sorts, hoping to intercept an under-the-table arms deal between two of the most dangerous rival gangs in this part of the galaxy. Donna had donned a smooth, knee-length leather dress, in order to “fit in with the mobsters” she had said. The Doctor tried hard to not let his eyes linger as she walked into the console room, ready to begin their task, but he was leveled with a glare nonetheless. “Oi! Watch it!”

“What, you can’t expect me to react like a dead fish when a beautiful woman walks into my console room.” 

His cheek was rewarded with a rough slap. “Don’t be funny now.”

“Why not? Aren’t I always funny?” He almost smirked but saw her hand raise again and quickly thought better of it. 

“Would you just focus on the matter at hand?” She asked as she looped her arm into his. 

He tried to shut off the telepathic link provided by her touch, but the more often they made contact the stronger their link grew. Right before he managed to worm his way out of her mind and open the TARDIS door he felt her inward smile at his mention of her beauty.  _ I still don’t know why she’s surprised. Donna’s always been drop-dead gorgeous. _ He quickly shoved those thoughts aside as they entered the magnificent ship. 

**

Many hours later, and many bottles of wine later, they were safely back aboard the TARDIS, Donna once again kicking off her ruthless heels. 

“his face when you…”

“Yeah! and did you see when…”

“Oh my gods! Yes!” They both fell into chairs, laughing until they were hoarse. 

“So, Spaceboy...wait, no, that’s not right,” Donna slurred “Spaceman. Why didn’t you correct the host when he said we were married?” She turned to him, cheeks flush.

“It was an experiment.” His boldness may have been unexpected, but he had a little less confidence in Donna’s aim for his face when she was tipsy. 

“Experiment?”

“Yeah. You seemed to warm a little bit when I didn’t correct him, so I let it be. Held you a little closer than normal, touched your arm more often. The light in your mind just kept getting brighter, so I thought I’d roll with it.”

“Hang on, hang on...light...in my mind?”

He wiggled his fingers. “Touch telepath, remember? Oh, and my excellent social situation reading-skills.” 

Donna’s hand raised once more, but he caught it in his wrist. “Hang on, hang on. Why slap me if you were happy? C’mon, we’ve proven that you can’t lie to me, so why lie to yourself?” 

Donna argued with herself silently before answering.  _ He’s Spaceman! ‘Just mates!’ Skinny streak of nothing! Also, you’re drunk! _

“Hang on, hang on...Doctor, why aren’t you drunk?” 

“Never liked wine, me. Alcohol also moves through my system faster. Superior Time Lord biology.” He patted his midsection, just above the ectospleen. “Better question is, why are  _ you  _ drunk?” 

“It..it was just, really really good wine.” She sighed. “Also haven’t got proper drunk in quite a while. Haven’t had anyone close to either share it with, or trust that I would be taken care of. Not that I need taken care of. You know what I mean.” Her face fell. The Doctor’s hearts broke for Donna’s long string of ugly exes. She deserved so much more, how could she not see that? 

“Well, my Donna, feel free to drink with me anytime.” He coughed, but luckily Donna was too intoxicated to notice his use of the word  _ my _ . 

“Thanks, Spaceman.” Her head fell over the side of her chair and landed on the Doctor’s chest, burrowing down into his shirts. She pushed the armrest between them upright so that she could snuggle closer and place a hand over his sternum. The Doctor stiffened. Was this happening?  _ She’s drunk and tired. Just be there _ . As she closed her eyes and hummed happily, he gently poked into her mind. She seemed tired, relaxed, at ease. He gathered her up closer to bury his nose in her hair. A sudden wave of...another emotion awakened in her mind. He backed out quickly. “Donna?”

“Hmm?” She raised her head, eyes blinking slowly.

“You alright?” 

“Of course, Spaceman.” She leaned up to plant a small kiss on his nose. 

His pulses threatened to stop. “Donna?”

“Wot is it?” She sat back, suddenly confused.

“Well...you...you um…”

“I told you you was terrible at reading situations, you outer-space dunce.” She grinned.

“Wot?” 

“C’mon, Doctor, I wasn’t stingy with the liquid courage for a reason. I thought you would ‘sense’ that.” She sat up to breathe into his ear, the sweet smell of liquor heavy on her breath. “You are a bit of a ‘pretty boy,’ as far as skinny blokes go.” Her tongue flicked out to ghost the shell of his ear. “Is that mouth good for anything other than rambling?”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay...Donna.” He mumbled, standing up to put some distance between himself and her. “Wot?!”

“C’mon, there’s a reason why everyone thinks we’re married! You mean to tell me you don’t fancy me as well, even a wee bit?” There was no fear in her gaze. She was completely confident in their relationship. Or lack thereof. You know what I mean. 

“Of course I fancy you, Donna. You’re bloody brilliant. Absolutely fantastic. Proper beautiful. I only said ‘just mates’ because I didn’t want to break anyone else’s heart.” 

She tutted. “Martian, always so full of himself.” She stood up and planted a hand over his hearts. “Even I, with my inferior human biology and intoxicated state, can most definitely tell that you are into me.” She continued to edge closer to him until they were practically nose-to-nose. “Tell me I’m wrong.” She whispered. 

He didn’t. His mouth met hers in a flurry of commotion, him wrapping his arms about the waist to pick her up in order to carry her somewhere more comfortable, her fingers entangling in that endlessly puffy hair of his.

They ended up in a bedroom. Not his bedroom, since he didn’t have a lot of use for one, but a room with a bed. He was quickly dragged atop her as she was set on the bed, her fingers making quick work of his tie. 

“Donna...donna...Donna!” He gasped as she continued to pull at his clothing

“Wot, are you gonna tell me you have two cocks in addition to two hearts? Do you need a condom? Can Time Lords and humans interbreed successfully anyway?” 

“Donna.” He put his hands around her wrist in an attempt to still them. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.”

She smirked. “Prawn. Look at me. Do I look nervous?” No, in fact she looked fantastic. Her hair had tumbled out of its updo and down over her shoulders, her face was flushed, her breathing was quick, and her smile infectious. 

He simply kissed her as he fumbled to remove her breasts from the dress. “Just...just get the zip” she tried to explain, her mouth muffled. 

“Just a second, ya greedy girlie” he said in a deep voice approaching a Scottish brogue. “Let me savor you.” 

“Do you get Scottish when you’re randy?”

“Enough with the questions, for heaven’s sake,” he drawled as he licked a nipple into his mouth. She groaned and writhed against him. He smiled as his tongue swirled it into a hard peak, and he began to massage the other one. She pulled at his ears, eager to experience anything he was willing to give her. He switched his mouth to the other side, and a fresh wave of expletives tumbled from her full pout. He licked her breastbone up to the hollow of her throat when she was a squirming mess beneath him. He smirked.

“Oi! What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Time boy?”

He hummed pleasantly. “I’m just thinking about how unbelievably sexy you are.”

“You wot?”

“Yep.” He popped the p. “I’m thinking about how very badly I’ve wanted to shag you.” He rolled his hips against hers for emphasis. A fresh shudder ran down her spine. 

“Cut it out, Spaceman, you can’t have all the fun,” she said with a crooked smile. She flipped them over and quickly got rid of his trousers and pants. 

“I wot --” his thought was choked out by a groan as she began to palm him absentmindedly. 

“Yes, I do believe it’s my turn. Sit on the bed.” Her voice took on a commanding tone, and he scrambled to obey. 

She stalked around him, eyeing him up and down: the lean chest, defined abdominals and pectorals, the deep jut of his skinny hips, throbbing member, pink tint to his neck and ears, hair mussed, shaky breathing, faint blue lines of veins on his thighs, and hot, red mouth. “You’ll do nicely.”

“Excuse --” She cut him off with a passionate kiss and a grind to his hips. It wasn’t long before he was rutting up against her helplessly whimpering. 

“Whining won’t get you far, you git. Sit calmly. Like a  _ proper timelord _ .” She said with a comical posh accent. “Time Lords don’t go around making fools of themselves like this, do they?”

“I’ll be a fool for my Donna any day.” The warmth in his eyes was somewhat disarming, but she quickly found her role once again. 

“Then sit down and let me take care of you.” With that, she fell to her knees before him and his eyes widened.

“Donna, no, no I mean, you don’t have to. Are you sure? It’s fine. Donna --”

She slapped his thigh. “I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t want to.” 

She slid him into her mouth in one go and he tried not to shout, he really tried, but  _ gods _ . He stuttered gibberish as he tried not to move, for fear of catching her gag reflex. When she sucked up from base to tip and released him with an obscene pop he thought he saw stars burn. “Donna--” It was the only cogent word he seemed able to form. However, this didn’t slow her down. She continued to lick and suck and bob her head, pausing every so often to gaze at him with those marvelous brown eyes of hers, and the sound of her sliding mouth was nearly enough to tip him over the edge. “Donna…”

She paused and wiped her mouth. “Yes,  _ Doctor _ ?” 

“I’m not going to be able to make love to you all night long if you keep going at that rate,” he managed to rasp out. 

She rolled her eyes. “‘Superior Time Lord biology’ my arse. You’re still just a bloke.” 

“That may be so, but I’m a bloke lying next to the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

“Don’t start spinning poetry for me” she retorted. 

“Have you ever known me to ‘spin poetry’?”

She briefly considered this. “All the bloody time!”

He nodded, ever so slightly. “Nonetheless, I concur. Please, please, please, for the love of Rassilon, let me shag you.” 

She pretended to give this some thought before she kissing him deeply, tongues twirling about, their mouths sharing the heated space between them. 

He laid her on the bed gently, pausing to briefly run a finger through her wetness and groaning  _ gods, Donna _ , before lining up with her entrance. When they shared a heated look and a subtle nod, he pushed into her slowly at first. She gasped at the fullness, arching her back. A vulgar sound rumbled out of his chest, and he began to pump into her. A light sheen began to coat her forehead as she slammed her hips down, meeting each stroke. The room was filled with the sound and scent of sex, and the Doctor thought if this cost him a regeneration  _ it’d most definitely be worth it _ . 

It wasn’t long before his rhythm increased to a frenzied pace, flesh slapping flesh as he began to twitch and spasm. “Donna,” he moaned. 

“Doctor…” she gasped, followed by a rather obscene squeal. 

“Donna I’m...I’m--” Her inner walls began to clench and flutter, and he spilled into her with a frenetic fidgeting. 

“DOCTOR!” She shouted as she climaxed along with him, limbs shaking and twitching. 

He fell beside her on the bed heavily and cuddled her close as she attempted to ride out the rest of her aftershocks. “Donna donna donna, Donna donna…” He repeated her name over and over like a mantra until she could breathe deeply and righted herself over to look at him. 

“So, Spaceman?” She yawned. 

“I’m right here, I’m right here.” He kissed the crown of her forehead and drew her in close. 

“Are...are you good?” She asked breathily. 

He tried not to laugh. “Donna, I feel fantastic. Let’s get you some rest, aye?” 

She snuggled next to him, embarrassment and unease far from her. “Gnite, Spaceman.” 

“Night, Donna.”  _ I love you _ he added quietly. 

She planted a kiss on his nose. “Well, I love you too, you dunce.” She giggled, and he thought that if he could spend the rest of his days waking up to that noise it still wouldn’t be enough to appreciate how beautiful and melodious it was. 


End file.
